Silent Hill: Inverted
by LadyEpic101
Summary: Westley has crashed her bus and finds herself face to face with Silent Hill's Executioner. What happens when she finds a second, her Savior? Will she ever escape or will the town claim another victim? Bogeyman/OC/ Pyramid Head. Horrible at summaries. May change to M later. So Imma just continue this story instead of rebuilding it because I am a lazy person.
1. Chapter 1

Westley stared through the fog that blanketed the mountain pass. She turned the large steering wheel carefully, as she could not tell with certainty where the sides of the mountain were. Even the many children that sat behind her in the bus were eerily quiet, some staring out at the unnatural fog, others whispering quietly to each other.  
Still, some managed to cause a ruckus. Two boys started fighting in the back. Their teacher tried to get them to quiet down, but his nose was bloodied by a surprisingly powerful left hook. A girl screamed, and suddenly everyone was panicking. Westley turned her head away from the road, only for a moment, to yell at everyone to calm down.  
"Oh Sh!t!"  
The front of the bus collided with the mountain side, sending it spinning around the narrow road. Westley desperatley tried to activate the emergency brake, but was whipped around in her seat as the bus tumbled down the lower part of the mountain. Luckily, her seatbelt kept her securely strapped down.

The children didn't have that luxury.

The bus flipped, over and over, and over again. Finally, it came to a stop. Westley hung upside down, swiftly losing conciousness. The last thing she remembered was hearing a loud scraping sound.

Slowly, Westley woke up. She felt a terrible pounding in her head as she realized that she was hanging upside down. Grunting, she scrambled to unbuckle her seatbelt, something that took several tries and moments of terror. Finally, she was able to free herself, only to hit the roof of the bus head first. moaning, she rolled over and picked herself up, only to her hands and knees. Westley brought her hand to her face, feeling several cuts and tender areas. Most were already scabbing over, and she could feel dried blood under her nose.  
Remembering what had happened, the bus drivers head shot up in panic, searching for any trace of the schoolkids. Nothing, not even a speck of blood. Confused, Westley crawled out of an open window, just barely (or easily, depending on how you see her) managing to crawl through. She stood shakily, and scanned the area around her.  
The bus was banged up, caught on two tall trees that prevented it from tumbling into the lake on Westley's right. " Just one more roll and I'd be dead," Westley spoke aloud. Clutching her aching side, Westley hobbled toward the lake, only to find that it was filled with trash and muck, and some things she didn't even want to think about. Westley made a disgusted sound.  
The woman jumped when she heard a loud scraping. She searched the fog for the source, but couldn't find anything. The noise came closer, so she dove back through the window and into the bus, peering out.  
Westley could hear the scraping getting louder, and the earth started to shake. First, she feared it was an earthquake, but soon realized that it was footsteps.  
"What the Hell makes sounds like that?"  
THUD. A heavy boot slammed down in front of the window. Westley dared not move. She could see some sort of long skirt that looked like it was made of leather before whatever it was kept walking. She caught sight of the tip of what looked like a massive knife before the sounds faded away.  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Westley crawled out of the window once again. Just as she began to stand up, a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her several inches of the ground.

Westley scratched at the hand holding her in the air, kicking her legs and screaming curses at whoever was holding her up. She heard a loud clang, as if something had been dropped, as another hand grabbed her throat and turned her around. Her screams and struggling came to a halt; her jaw dropped open and her eyes flew wide at the monstorsity before her.

He had to be at least seven feet tall, not including the angular pyramid-shaped helmet that covered his face and rested on his skin was scarred and grayish, like an old corpse. Westley's eyes were drawn down to the odd skirt that was held around his waitst with an eclectic collection of belts. It looked like it was made of leather, but Westley would bet her bottom dollar that it sure as hell wasn't.

Westley's eyes were ripped back to the 'man's' 'face' as the hand on her throat tightened. Panicking, she kicked the bottom of the helmet, hurting her toes in the process. The 'man' groaned in pain, dropping the woman and grasping at the edges of his helmet. Westley, who had landed fimly on her butt,began to scramble away and into the wooded are by the lake. The man recovered and turned his head from side to side, searching for his prey. He growled when he couldn't find her, and picked up his knife to continue the pursuit.

Branches tore away at the woman's face as she sprinted towards a clearing, where she could see the plain outline of a child. She burst through the trees, though she could barely see the kid through the thick fog. "Hey! Are you okay? Where's everybody else?" Westley shouted. The figure twitched. Angrily, Westley stormed up to the creature, " You little brat, didn't you he-" she stopped in her tracks. Whatever the hell it was, it wasn't a kid. It was covered in gray skin, and had no arms. It turned to look at her, revealing a single bload shot eye and a gaping hole where its mouth should have been. It stood and moaned as it walked towards the terrified woman. Westley tripped and fell onto her back. Sitting up, she scrambled for something she could use as a weapon. Her hand met something cold and metal, and she swung it at the 'thing', knocking it down and leaving a large hole in the side of its head.

Westley scrambled up quickly and looked down, seeing that she had picked up an old, rusted baseball bat. Looking to her left, she saw a few bloodied baseballs. "What the hell are you?" she whispered, turning and leaving the corpse behind.

She walked through the forest for hours, finally reaching a place where the trees beganto thin. A siren blared, causing her to jump and nearly drop her ground and trees peeled into the air like ashes, leaving bloody trunks and brittle earth in their wake. A fierce roar drew Westley out of her wonderment, she whipped her head around to see something that looked like a house cat, except it was the size of a large dog, looked like its head had been twisted upside down and its eyes sown shut, and had a massive eyeball hanging out of its mouth, which stard rather creepily at her. The cat-thing pounced at Westley, who quickly batted it aside, only for it to recover and rear up to swipe at her with its claws. Westley turned and covered her neck. She screamed, sure this was the end.

She realized it wasn't when she heard what sounded like someone had been stabbed. She turned back to see the beast impaled on a spear, lone eye blank and dead. The spear was pulled out and the beast dropped, allowing Westley to see her rescuer. It was the same man from earlier. The ground was still peeling, and he seemed to be forming from some of the scraps that blended together into ribbons where the left side of his torso would be. A black tongue flicked out from underneath his helmet, licking the blood off that had spattered out of the cat. He cocked his helmet slightly away and to the side curiously. He tilted it downwards to look at her more directly; Westley saw metal grating on the side of his helemet-head-thing. They stared at each other for a long moment befor a slightly muffled scraping sound could be heard from Westley's left, his right.

The man from the lake trudged towards them, dragging his blade behind. The confused woman's head snapped back and forth between them, noting that her savior seemed skinnier and cleaner than -Pyramid-Head turned to face the other and planted his weapon firmly beside him. Once he was in reach, Lake-Pyramid-Head yanked Spear's head-helmet to his, so that the grating on the side were pressed together. The action caused Spear to stumble forward a bit, which caused their helmets to bang together slightly, eliciting groans of pain from both of them.

They stayed like that for a minute, when Westley's curiosity got the best of her and she inched closer. She could hear soft, low growls passing between them. Shivering slightly, she stepped a bit closer. Lake seemed to be growing increasingly agitated. He pulled Spear's head down a bit farther, giving them the appearance of deer locking antlers. Westley jumped back bit when both released their weapons and grasped the edges of the others' helmet. Spear pulled back slightly and rammed the edge of Lake's helmet. Lake returned the favor. They continued like that for several minutes. Each time, their headbutting seemed to get more violent, and the clanging thought about running, she was sure they were distracted enough not to notice her, but her curiosity locked her in place. Suddenly, Spear twisted Lake's head down so that the edge pointed away and at the ground and rammed him with the front edge of his helmet, letting go simultaneously.

Lake nearly fell to the ground, catching himself just in time. He grabbed his knife and stood, glaring at Westley before turning and stomping out of sight. Spear pulled his weapon out of the ground, and began to wander in another direction. "Wait," cried Westley. He stopped and turned to face her. "What was that all about? Why were you fighting?"

He seemed to stop breathing for a second, before replying, " He wanted to kill you. I told him that he couldn't while in MY forest. He didn't like that very much,"

"You can talk?" Westley was surprised,

"I can now,"

"What do you mean you 'can now'? You couldn't before?"

"You willed me to speak, and so I spoke,"

"What are you talking about? Where the hell are we? Who are you?!"

Spear tilted his head, seemingly deep in thought. Westley thought that he wouldn't answer, and jumped yet again when he did. "You ultimately have control over me, us, this place. More than any of the Lost have before."-"What the hell are the Lost?"-"Anyone that comes to this town and can see it as it truly is. You are now in Otherworld, created by a little dead girlto punish her murderers. I have had many names in the past, I am the Judge and Executioner. You, however, have named me Spear, so Spear I am,"

"So what now? What am I supposed to do?" Tears threatened to spill from Westley's eyes. She was terrifed that she would be stuck here forever.

"Now? You can either head into the town, take your chances with whatever's there and find your way out, or you can come with me. Your choice,"

Westley's choice would change her life forever.

* * *

_**AN: I've decided that keeping the first chapter normal would be good until I finished the reconstruction.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Westley sighed irritably. It felt like Savior had been leading her through an unending maze of twisted and broken trees. Once or twice, they had happened upon another monster or two, and although most were smart enough to 'run' when the crimson pyramid turned their way, a few apparently didn't get the memo.

Savior heard them first. He stopped dead in his tracks, and Westley ran into him face-first. It was like ramming into a brick wall. Rubbing the side of her face, she angrily slapped his back before turning towards a thick copse of trees. At least a dozen of those cat-monsters from before stalked out of the treeline. A few had some sort of brick-like armor coating their sides and others' mouths were full with ghastly eyeballs to the point of tearing at the edges. Savior growled a warning. By the way his muscles were tensed, it was plain that he was absolutely _livid _that anything would approach him in such a threatening manner.

The largest Cat reared onto its back legs and roared as it sprang at Westley. Completely forgetting the bat in her hand, she screamed, sure that _this_ would be the end. It proved not to be as Savior cut the beast in half horizontally, from mouth to tail. The former bus-driver stood stock still, stunned and soaked in blood. She was snapped out of it as the rest of the pack roared in anguish, wait, these things could feel? Several pounced and swiped at Savior and Westley, who recalled that she was holding onto a metal bat.

They were down to the last few Cats when Westley heard a deafening **CLANG **and a blood-curdling scream; the scream sounded like thousands of voices crying out in agony at once in its volume. She turned toward the sound to see that Savior's 'head' was stabbed nearly halfway into the ground and one of the monsters was scoring its claws down his back! With an angry yell, Westley hit the creature's head as hard as she could and it fell off him, twitched, and died.

Another pained scream, lower in volume than the first, pulled the woman out of her triumphant reverie. Dropping her bat, she rushed to Savior's side. He was trying to push himself up, but his helmet was too heavy for him to lift out of the ground. Westley grabbed the edge of it, but a pale hand shot out and grabbed her neck. It was surprisingly weak and shaking. " Calm down! I'm trying to help! Let go!" Savior's hand returned to holding up his body. He waited to see what Westley would do.

The last of the Cats had fled, thankfully. Westley tugged at the edges of the helmet, pulling it up bit by bit. It was working, but it was painfully slow. At one point, Westley pulled on the helmet harder than she had anticipated. The helmet lifted up farther on one side and twisted around Savior's head, or whatever he had under that mask. He screamed again, and started trying to pull the helmet off. He pushed against it with all his might and pulled his torso away. No matter what he did, the helmet would not come off. Westley was shocked into stillness again as blood started to pour out of the helmet and Savior's scream's got louder and more intense.

"P-please stop, you're hurting yourself. STOP!" Tears began to stream down her face. She hated watching him suffer, especially since she knew, deep in her heart, that the helmet would never, ever come off. No matter how damaged or rusted it became. Savior calmed down and listened to Westley's sobbing. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see that he had stopped struggling and was breathing calmly, but shakily. Something long and black snaked out from underneath his helmet. Westley had no idea what it might be until it... _licked _ blood off of her face. Whose blood, she was not sure. But the gesture meant something, something Westley could not place.

They pulled his helmet out without incident. When he was free, Savior sat back and rested the tip on one knee. He was breathing calmly again, though blood was slowly dripping off the sharp edges. Westley edged closer and wiped off a drop that was not heavy enough to fall. Savior tilted his head as though to get a better look at her. She looked right back up at him. Quite suddenly, his tongue _fwipped _out and ran over Westley's lips, retracting with a wet _schlup_ accompanied by the sound of someone smacking their lips.

"That was a kiss, wasn't it?" Westley teased.

Savior grabbed his blade and leaned on it to stand, pulling on his helmet to adjust it, although it seemed to Westley that this was equal to blushing.

"It totally wa- Hey, wait up!"

Once again, they walked for what seemed like hours before reaching a street. Suddenly, a siren sounded loudly. Savior 'glanced' around irritably. Turning towards Westley, he grabbed her jaw with his free hand and forced his tongue inside her mouth. Westley closed her eyes and relished in the sensation. His tongue was warm and wet, but it wasn't flat on top like normal. Instead it was rounded, like a tentacle.

He was being forceful and rough, something Westley hadn't seen nor expected. She relished in it. The woman opened her eyes as he left her mouth to see that he was peeling up like the rest of the world, and that a dense fog was creeping in. Suddenly, he was gone.

Westley was alone.

Or so she thought.

AN: Wow, I didn't think so many people would actually enjoy this. I really will try to update this as often as possible, but I want to branch out to a couple other stories. Just to make clear, because I didn't really put it in the last chapter...

Savior looks exactly like the Bogeyman PH from Silent Hill Homecoming.

Lake looks like the original Red Pyramid Thing. He'll be in the next chapter.

... The reason this was so short is that the other was two previosuly written chapters combined into one.


	3. Chapter 3

Horrible, horrible creatures hid themselves in that fog. Men with no arms that spit acid from their chests, skinless rats that scurried about too fast for Westley to smash them, and massive, bat-like things that were nearly impossible to hit. Westley was running from a pack of 'Lying Figures,' as she had taken to calling them, when she spotted a vent. She dove into it, although she had to drop her bat to fit. The vent was just wide enough for her to turn herself around so that she could look out into the street. The monsters that had chased her stopped and meandered about in circles. They couldn't find her! Westley rejoiced only to have her heart sink to her stomach when static erupted from the alley to her left and the monsters began to twitch her way. She held her breath and curled her legs under her, ready to crawl backwards and escape.

Suddenly, something wrapped around her ankle and yanked her back through the vents. She tried to grab at the various pieces of debris that lined the metal walls, but couldn't get a solid grip. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the feeling of something wrapped around her leg faded, and she was weightless for a few moments.

Well, that is until gravity reared its ugly head. Westley slammed face first into a grated floor. Groaning, she picked herself up and looked around the room. What she saw made her gasp.

The children from the bus lined the walls. Some hung suspended from the ceiling. All were bloodied and maimed. Their heads began to twitch violently as a high-pitched metallic grating sound pervaded the air. As it increased in volume, curiosity prompted Westley to look for the source.

A giant. F*cking. Blob. Of. Flesh. It was impossible to count the number of arms it used to drag its fat body through the roomy, tunnel-like area. The worst part may have been its slit-shaped mouth, lined with serrated teeth. Westley ran behind one of the many pillars in the room. She kicked something with her feet.

It was a shotgun. Westley tried to mimic what she had seen so many times on TV. She checked to see if the gun was loaded, then flicked the safety off. The monster was slowly dragging itself closer. 'The Dragger, yeah, that's what I'll call it,' Westley thought nervously. "Run, aim, shoot, hide," Westley chanted quietly to herself over and over. She waited until she heard the tell-tale growling sound.

She ran out from behind the pillar and took aim. She pulled the trigger just as The Dragger's mouth was open fully. The noise was deafening, but the shot was true. The Dragger squealed and reeled back, the folds of fat hanging around it jiggled in a most disgusting way. Westley ducked behind another pillar. she repeated this process five more times. Then, she ran out of bullets.

Somehow, the beast seemed to sense that. A purplish tongue darted out of its mouth and yanked her up by her ankle, suspending her upside down. It pulled her slowly towards its open mouth. Once Westley could see the drool dripping off its horrible teeth, she began to scream for help.

Something whistled by her ear. Blood spurted out of The Dragger's maw and it's tongue went slack. Westley fell flat on her face. Again. Groaning, she sat back on her heels. She slowly opened her eyes to see a fleshy skirt a few feet from her face. She lifted her eyes to the metal pyramid, filled with hope, only to be overcome with a feeling of terror. It was not Savior. The helmet was flat in the front instead of having a corner. His torso was thicker and his belts were lighter, although he was nearly covered in blood. It was Lake.

He stared at her for a handful of heartbeats, before grunting and collecting his spear. He began to walk down the tunnel, away from the deflating corpse of The Dragger. Westley panicked. She didn't want to be left alone in this horrible place again.

Deciding that Lake probably wasn't going to appreciate her company, she started following him at a distance. Lake walked faster than Savior did. It seemed to be only minutes before they reached a series of smaller tunnels. Not noticing that Lake had stopped, Westley continued walking, staring at the plain brown shoes on her narrow feet. She felt Lake's hand wrapped around her neck once again. He wasn't choking her, he just wanted her to be still for a moment. He dragged her closer, enough so that she could see underneath his helmet.

Leaning down, he managed to get Westley's head under his helmet, and stared at her intensely. Westley searched the darkness under Lake's helmet, but could only faintly see the glimmer of his eyes. A soft hissing sound echoed through the darkness as Westley felt a familiar sensation coiling around her neck. 'Jeez, what is it with these guys and their tongues?' Lake's tongue flicked at her jugular - she could feel that it was forked - and continued to coil around her neck. It coiled twice, then began to travel up her jaw line.

Lake's torso arched forward violently and Westley could feel something cutting her stomach. She fell down and back to avoid banging her head on his helmet, and choked back a scream. A spear pierced through his stomach. It was a brilliant silver, although it was stained with black and red blood. Westley tried to stand, but winced at a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw that her sweater had torn and crimson blood trickled down her dark skin. She was distracted when someone grabbed her frizzy hair by the roots and carried her a short ways before slamming her against the wall. She clutched at the hand in her hair and opened her eyes. She could barely make out Savior's sharp helmet through her tears. He placed his other hand against the wall between her legs to take some of the pressure off of her hair. Unfortunately, this caused most of her weight to be resting on his forearm.

Westley was terrified now. She gasped between sobs, and screamed a bit when Savior growled aggressively at her. He twisted his head to the side and moved his head closer to her. The grating on the side of his helmet touched her nose. He was entire body was shaking with the force of his growling. In one smooth movement, he let go of her hair, moved his head away and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her at his side. Westley's arms hung down and she curled her legs underneath her. She felt like a naughty child. Savior started to walk towards the tunnels, pausing briefly to watch Lake trying to pull the spear from his stomach then continued on his way.

The tunnels were dark. Westley couldn't see three feet in front of her, and marveled at how swiftly and easily Savior navigated through the inky blackness. Finally, they arrived at a room. Light shone out of the crack under the door. Savior turned a knob and pushed the door open. Westley was dazed for a few seconds. Savior set her down as her eyes adjusted.

The room was massive. The ceiling faded into blackness. Gears and strange machines, levers and pulleys, pipes and wires adorned the walls and hung down from the far off ceiling. Red light danced about the room, cast from the fires spewing out of the bellies of several machines. The floor was grated, similar to Savior's helmet. A cascade of clacking interrupted Westley's reverie. A dozen nurses twitched towards them at all faces looked like they were put on inside out. Savior turned a bit and growled. They backed off.

Grabbing Westley's hand, he dragged her to another door and ushered her inside. It was a bedroom. Although the frame of the bed was rusted, the mattress and covers looked soft. Savior pushed her towards it gently. Westley got the memo and strolled to the bed, sitting down as fatigue crashed over her. Savior walked towards the corner of the room the bed was in and sat down on it as well. He scooted so that his legs were stretched out on the bed and he rested the back of his helmet against the wall. Westley swung her legs up and copied his position. Absent-mindedly, Savior loosened a few of the belts around his waist and sighed. This action caused his skirt to slip a few inches, not enough to reveal anything, but Westley averted her eyes all the same.

Savior wrapped his left arm around Westley's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She adjusted so that she was laying more on her side and her head rested against his chest. Together, they drifted off to sleep.

AN: This one was actually pretty fun. I tried to develop more of their individual personalities.

Oh, and if anyone can guess the symbolism behind any of the creatures in this and past chapters, I will include a monster, character, or scene of your creation/ choosing.

Reviews help and let me know what you want to see.


	4. Note

I have no idea what to do next. Please help me.

What do you want to read? What do you want to see happen?

DO YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS AT ALL?!

PLEASE LET ME KNOW!


	5. Reconstruction

Alright, so. I am just gonna continue the story and not rewrite it. I apologise for any inconvenience. Also imma edit some parts where shit got all fucky.


	6. Chapter 4

Westley groaned as she opened her eyes, she hadn't slept well. She tried to sit up, only to find two strong, warm arms wrapped around her. Savior's deep growl rattled in his helmet. Westley gently stroked his chest, calming him down. Reluctantly he let her go, and she slid off the bed. Westley lifted her arms over head, stretching her back and sighing when she felt cracks ripple through her spine. She turned back to the bed, only to see Savior staring at her intensely.

Well, staring as far as she could tell. His helmet was pointed down and in her direction.

The bed protested as Savior stood to face Westley. He ran a hand through her hair before grasping it firmly near the roots. His tongue slithered out from underneath his helmet and caressed her neck. Westley shuddered and mewled. Savior growled and dragged his tongue to her mouth, forcing it past her teeth. She allowed him to have control; a faint sound appeared outside.

**BANG. BANG.** _SCRAPE._

Savior let go of his prey and threw open the door, picking up one of his spears that rested on the wall. He stalked across the room and out the door he had carried Westley in from last night. Turning to her, he managed, "Stay here," before a growl racked his frame and he slammed the door shut.

Nervously, the woman glanced around the massive room, watching the nurses huddled in the corner. They didn't seem to take much interest in her. One twitched her way over, stopping at a 'safe' distance; it twitched about in place. It took a minute, but Westley realized the creature was studying her. Trying to see what its master was protecting. And why.

Westley continued looking around the room. Her gaze happened to fall on a shadow coiled against the wall. Suddenly, the shadow sprung at her. With a shriek, she fell to the ground. The nurse examining her was not so lucky. The shadow, which Westley could now see was one of the Rotting cats from earlier, ripped her apart, screaming as it did so. The other nurses turned as one and readied their weapons. Westley looked up at the far wall. Hundreds of Rotters were stealthily climbing down the blood-stained concrete, sticking to the vertical surface as an insect to a fly trap.

A surge of adrenaline flowed through Westley's blood. If she could get to Savior, she would be safe. At least, she hoped. Rolling into a crouch, she aimed herself at the door and rocketed off towards it. Three nurses followed after her in the hope that she would lead them to safety.

Upon reaching the door,Westley realized that it would be to heavy to move on her own. High pitched moans alerted the bus driver to the nurses behind her. Moaning in, whether in fear or ecstasy Westley could not tell, the nurses began pushing against the door with their shoulders. The four females pushed with all of their might, and the door creaked open agonizingly slowly. Dozens of Rotters noticed the group attempting to escape and began pursuit.

The door was now open wide enough for Westley to slip through. The Rotters were only thirty feet away. The world around Westley seemed to slow down, her choices suddenly became clear: she could either slip out now and leave the nurses to their fate, or she could continue pushing and face being caught by Rotters.

The nurses screamed in agony as they were ripped apart. One got half of her torso out the gap of the door before said door was slammed shut by an unseen force. Her piercing cry rang through the metallic halls as she thrashed about.

None of their screams reached Westley's ears as she jogged through the corridors, searching for either one of the Pyramid-Headed men who had protected her in the past.

* * *

Savior strolled through the wide labyrinth of hallways. He was in a rush to see what Lake wanted. His thoughts drifted back to Westley, and last 'night'. He had not slept. He rarely did. But Westley didn't need to know that. He smiled to himself as he recalled her waking up and moving ever so slightly closer to him until she was pressed against his side. A shudder ran through his spine.

The massive man ducked through a doorway, into one of the many cisterns in his home. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Lake leaning nonchalantly on the edge of the opposing doorway. Standing to his full height, Savior noticed Lake's Great Knife discarded on the floor.

"What is it, Lake? You know that you are not allowed down here," Savior growled. He sounded like a child reminding his mother of the 'no girls allowed' rule.

_"The Woman. Where isss she?" _Lake's words were nothing but a series of hisses, grunts, groans, and growls to everyone but Savior and a select few monsters.

"What does it matter to you?" Savior knew that his tone was defensive as he spoke.

_"It's lessss of what mattersss to me, more of what mattersss to, ah, Wessstley. It'sss unfair to her if you don't allow her to disscover her-"_

"Get out." Savior pointed his spear at Lake.

If Lake was taken aback, he did not let it show. Quietly, he hefted his Great Knife and turned to leave.

Unfortunately that was the exact moment that Westley decided to jog into the cistern.


End file.
